dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Serada (DBAS)
Serada (セラダ, Serada) is a Low class Saiyan warrior and the daughter of Cerne and Retatsu as well as the younger sister to Endai. She is one of the three protagonists of Dragon Ball AS. Trained by her father and harboring the typical Saiyan disposition towards fighting, Serada participated in the Saiyan-Tuffle war over Planet Plant as a teenager and joined the Saiyan Army soon after, which she served before and after the Saiyan's annexation by Frieza's Planet Trade Organization. She ended up as a member of Shar's Elite along with her brother, where both took part in the conquest of Planet Sheruta. She followed the herd when Shar announced his group's independence from the Planet Trade Organization only to later switch sides when offered the chance to fight her brother by Frost and Baryton. Overview Appearance With a lean and tall form, as well as well-defined musculature, one could easily assume Serada was an average looking Saiyan, if she was alone that is. Born an albino, Serada has paler looking skin than her fellow Saiyans which easily marks her in the middle of a crowd through pigmentation alone. Of course its not the only difference between her and the norm. The Saiyan woman has deep blue eyes and atypical soft facial features which set her apart from the more rugged aspect of Saiyans. Her hair is a pure white, reaching down to her waist in length, however at the front a pair of tails wrapped in white ribbon frame her face, running down the front of her body, and stop at her stomach. She has thin eyebrows as well in the same colour as her hair. As with all Saiyans, Serada has a fur-covered tail just above her backside which, like the rest of the hair on her body is white. For attire, Serada wears a very personalized suit of battle armour. The Saiyan wears a simple white chest plate in the same design as Planet Trade Organization battle armour, embossed on the left breast is the Retatsu family insignia, patterned in black and red. The chest plates lacks the shoulder plates or even shoulder guards common of Saiyan armour but retains the armour skirting made up of three plates on the front and sides of the waist. Each of these plates carry a golden colour to them similar to the armour plating on Prince Vegeta's armour. Underneath the chest plate, Serada wears a black bodyglove which lacks a right sleeve. Adorning her right forearm is a makeshift glove made up of bandages covering much of her forearm and palm but leaving her finger bare. Her left arm is covered by the black sleeve of the bodyglove and her right arm adorns a gauntlet with the same design as her waist-plates. Lastly she wears the same boots common of Saiyans in a pristine white with golden tipped endings. Personality Serada is perhaps best known for her determined, excitable personality as well as her love for fighting without killing the opponent, which was considered a rather foreign concept among her Saiyan brethren. She had an innate ability to "feel" the strength in people even without the aid of ''Ki'' Sense, or the aid of a Scouter, this extended to being able to sense the latent potential in others as well (An example of this would Serada being able to sense that a Super Saiyan 2 Gohan had yet to reach his full potential). This aided in the fact that Serada loved to seek out new and powerful opponents, often times aggressively so. Serada never viewed an opponent as an enemy, almost always going into a battle with a smile even against those who would make it clear that they intended to kill her. Taking battles in good nature she would often take to those that she fought as friends rather than foes, and, as mentioned above, did not openly try to kill her opponents. Though cases did arise where she was either forced to kill or believed it was the best option. Serada had an undying determination that some would claim bordered on suicidal. Expressing the belief that while Power Levels played a part in fighting, it wasn't the only thing that made up a fight and wouldn't guarantee victory. As such this led to fights against such opponents as Baryton and Frost, who had Power Levels of 3,500 and 8,150 respectively, as well as her brother Endai, whom had a maximum power level of 16,000 in his base form. Despite the difference in power, Serada had enough willpower to continue fighting no matter the consequences. Coupled with a will to succeed and Serada's constant pushing of her own limits and this was seen as a very dangerous combination. Though it usually put Serada in tight spots that she wouldn't be able to get out of without assistance earlier on. Like any living creature Serada had her own fears and weaknesses the former of which did not surface until the Earth Saga in the series. Serada suffers from Cynophobia, or an abnormal fear of dogs, which the Saiyan herself was unaware of until her first visit to Earth, having never met a dog prior to that. The extent of her fear included the anthropomorphic dog people that resided on Earth as well. As far as weaknesses went the most obvious was her aggressive pursuit of strong opponents as it often resulted in her having to face off with those she could not beat alone. As a Lower Class warrior Serada's tail also remained untrained, a single well held grip against it would render Serada drained and weak, which was perhaps her most debilitating weakness. Biography Serada was born in the year of 712 Age to Retatsu and his wife. Born with a power level just under two-hundred, Serada was made a member of the Lower Class contrasted by her elder brother and father both being within the Saiyan Elite. Regardless Serada was trained from a very early age, being fully combat capable at the age of fourteen, Serada was allowed to participate in the Saiyan-Tuffle war that had been raging for the past six years. During the events of the war Serada developed her first technique, the Aurora Blast, she also encountered her first rival during the events of the war, a Tuffle named Embo whom Serada killed by the war's end. After the war, Serada continued training until the Saiyans were drafted into Frieza's service when the Planet Trade Organization annexed the recently christened Planet Vegeta. Sometime after the annexation, Serada joined Shar's Elite and participated in the missions they were sent on for the PTO. The most important of which would turn out to be the mission to Planet Sheruta, where Shar inevitably betrayed the PTO. Dragon Ball Another Story Fighting Style Coupled with her moderate build and excitable nature, Serada is a fighter that uses finesse alongside a well-built combination of multiple kinds of attacks. Revolving around powerful offensive assaults that leave not even a single wasted motion Serada's is perhaps the most flexible fighting style of all three protagonists in Dragon Ball Another Story. Her opening stance generally consist of having her legs kept apart from each other in a semi-crouching position with her right hand held back close to her body while her left hand is extended, both are kept as flat palms in her initial stance. Serada's primary attacks are supposed to follow a fluid motion as such all of her attacks can be considered to act like a chain or combination. While her opening stance implies a reliance on palm-strikes, Serada openly makes changes between punches, palm strikes, finger strikes and even swiping motions, as well as making heavy use of several kinds of kicking attacks. Unlike Frost or Baryton, Serada's fighting style never actually changes through out the series, or when transformed, instead it only incorporates more maneuvers to create an expensive repertoire of fighting techniques. It should be noted however that Serada's fighting style relies very heavily on a mixed offensive fused between melee and energy attacks and also lacks extremely in the defensive tactics resulting in simple blocking motions that often can't handle a well put-together attack or two. When Serada's aura is visible it appears to be white in colour, however after events later in the story her aura becomes a flowing blue and white fusion. Power Level With her first appearance in Dragon Ball Another Story Serada's power level is shown to be 1,833 making her stronger than Raditz during the Saiyan Saga. A Lower Class warrior, Serada is the weakest of the protagonists at the beginning of the story and among the lower tier of enemies encountered during the Sheruta Saga. Special Abilities Physical Attacks *Meteor Annihilation - Used as a Super Saiyan, Serada dominates an opponent with a series of high power knockbacks before finally delivering an Aurora Fatal Ending to the target's stomach. *Meteor Impact – Similar to the Meteor Attack of the same name, Meteor Impact is a melee combo that finishes with the aid of Wild Sense and a Full Power Energy Wave. *Velocity Rush - A powerful combination of attacks aimed at destroying or damaging internal organs. Energy Based Attacks *Aurora Blast – A powerful energy wave technique, Serada's signature technique. **Aurora Arc Cannon - Charging energy through the entire body, the user fires a charged blast of energy using their arms as a focal point. Used in the Super Saiyan form. **Australis Aurora Blast - A more powerful version of the Aurora Blast. **Borealis Aurora Blast - A one-handed variant of the Aurora Blast utilized in the Super Saiyan form and up. *''Chou Makouhou'' - Used only as a Great Ape, the user fires an energy blast from the mouth. *Energy Shield – Serada creates a blue field of energy around herself to defend against attacks. *Full Power Energy Wave – A common, but powerful energy wave technique. Serada's is blue in colour. *Give it All You've Got!! - Serada's ultimate attack in the Super Saiyan 2 form, focusing every last ounce of energy into one hand, she releases a powerful energy wave capable of wiping out multiple planets at once. *''Ki'' Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. *Planet Destroyer – A spirit bomb-class technique with power enough to cause gigantic planetary scars. *Solar Grenade – An energy sphere technique with strong residual effects. Movement Techniques *Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *Wild Sense – The user instinctively evades an attack at the last second, teleporting to their opponent's blind spot and quickly retaliating. Other Abilities *Telekinesis – The ability to control and manipulate abilities mentally. *''Zenkai'' – A Saiyan racial ability, the user's power increases substantially (By 25% of the base power level) after recovering from a near death situation. Transformations Great Ape Main Article: Great Ape After absorbing at least seventeen million zeno units of Blutz Waves through her eyes, Serada is able to transform in the Great Ape form, one of the trademarks of Saiyan power. Requiring only the aforementioned Blutz Waves and a tail (As all the glands involved in the transformation reside exclusively within them), Serada could use the form to become a gigantic ape-like monstrosity. Her body becomes encased in a white-fur coat while her eyes become a featureless red. Her height and mass become such that she can tower over most buildings and easily destroy land masses in moments. As with all Saiyans, Serada's armour is capable of stretching to survive the transformation though the transformation becomes seldom used once she abandons use of Saiyan armour. It should also be noted that Serada never learned how to control the form like other Saiyans and was reduced to a primal state of attacking anything and everything in a fearsome display of offensive power. Serada's power was boosted by ten times her base, giving her a level of 18,000 as of her first known transformation. Serada exhibited very little use of Ki in this transformation outside of a few devastating attacks which included the Chou Makouhou and the Planet Destroyer. Super Saiyan Main Article: Super Saiyan Serada unlocked the Super Saiyan transformatiom some time after the Jerin Saga and is actually the last of the three protagonists to transform into such a high-powered form. Witnessing both Frost and Baryton taking near-fatal injuries and believing them to have died, Serada enters a blind rage with enough emotional pressure to awaken the Super Saiyan form. In this form Serada receives several physical changes to her appearance such as with her hair which stands on end in a fire-like appearance. Unique to Serada and her genetic traits are the colour in which her hair becomes, instead of the golden colour most often associated with the Super Saiyan form, Serada's hair becomes a deep shade of red. This includes all of her hair on the scalp, eyebrows, and the fur of her tail. Her skin tone generally appears to have lightened thanks to the ever present golden aura that accompanies the transformation while her musculature becomes more defined. As well the irises of her eyes becomes a greenish-blue colour. With a power increase that is fifty-times more powerful than her base form, Serada makes the Super Saiyan her primary combat form after extensive training. As is exhibited by most Saiyans that use the Super Saiyan transformation, Serada shows alterations in her own personality by becoming more aggressive than normal as well as losing much of her usual excitable nature. In addition she becomes more callous in this form, ignoring pleas for mercy in favour of brutally hammering into her opponents. As the Super Saiyan is her most used transformation, it saw itself with a host of abilities such as the Aurora Arc Cannon, a variant of her Aurora Blast technique that super charged energy across her body before focusing it through her arms into a desructive energy wave. Other techniques included the Velocity Rush, a highspeed combination of attacks designed at causing severe damage to bones and organs, and the Meteor Annihilation, another rush technique involving the Aurora Fatal Ending technique that was developed by her elder brother. Full-Power Super Saiyan Main Article: Full-Power Super Saiyan After unlocking the Super Saiyan form, Serada used it as her main backbone for training purposes allowing her to continue training for extended periods of time, and with more power at her disposal to train with. Spending so much time in the form, Serada eventually learned to cope with the disadvantages inherent with the transformation and even found herself able to tone down those same negative side effects. As a result Serada could use the form for almost indefinite periods of time as long as she conserved her energy and was free to make use of the full power granted by the Super Saiyan state. Even though the Super Saiyan transformation typically increased the natural aggressive traits of Saiyans, and despite Serada's own traditionally aggressive and excitable nature, Serada proved to be unusually calm while using the form and had restraint enough to remember to conserve her energy over expending it early. Physically not much changes between a Super Saiyan and Full-Power Super Saiyan. The deep red of Serada's Super Saiyan transformation becomes a paler colour, making her hair look like a blend of white and red while in this form. The aura of her Full-Power Super Saiyan form is smooth and wave-like, helping to differ it from the more flame-like Super Saiyan aura. Unlike her other transformations, Serada has no real techniques reserved for this form, instead simply making more strategic use of already learned techniques. Being a learned state - and not a natural transformation it can be safely said that the Full-Power state is used every time Serada transforms once she gains access to it. Super Saiyan 2 Main Article: Super Saiyan 2 Serada unlocked the Super Saiyan 2 transformation in the midst of her one-month training session with Baryton in the final parts of Dragon Ball Another Story. Coupled with exhaustion, Serada was unable to maintain her first transformation into this form and left it on the back burner until the trio's final battle. While in this form Serada's hair stands on end, like in the Super Saiyan form, but with a more rigid appearance. Several locks hang down from her hair however and mass up to hide her left eye from a frontal view (Remaining visible when looked at from an angle). Like previous transformations Serada's genetic traits effect her transformation here as well. Just like with the predecessor to this form, Serada's hair becomes red rather than gold. Her eyes also turn green. The golden aura of the Super Saiyan 2 form when in use generates sparks of lightning that flow around Serada's form, a trait that was seen in her earlier use of the Super Saiyan 4 transformation in the Dream State. Summoned up by desperation coupled with emotional stress and a power boost from both Frost and Baryton, Serada was able to access the form for a second time to gain an immediate upper hand against their final opponent. Pumping every last ounce of power into a devastating attack, Serada wiped out her target with one swift attack. It should be noted that Serada's use of the form did not come with the usual personality changes, a result of her focus on destroying the enemy as quickly as possible holding back the personality alterations. As her forays into the Super Saiyan 2 transformation were short, Serada never learned to control the power of the form and ultimately only ever used one attack aptly called Give it All You've Got!!. Trivia *As an Albino Saiyan, Serada's transformation states are affected much in the same way her natural skin and hair colours are. *Her combat techniques are based on a Space theme, including phenomena and planetary objects *Serada's design takes cues from numerous Saiyans and members of the Planet Trade Organization in order to create her own unique personalization of the PTO battle armour. *Serada's name is a word play on the word Salad (サラダ, Sarada), a type of vegetable dish. Category:Female Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Characters who can fly Category:Super Saiyans Category:Transformation Users